Tu me escogiste a mi
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "Porque no quiero ser el que escoges por un día, quiero ser aquel que escoges cada día."


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

Existe la leyenda, que en la escuela Otonokizaka, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de aquel entonces era la mismísima reencarnación de Atena: con su perfecto cuerpo, ojos azules que le quitan el sueño a cualquiera que se atreva a verlos, su dorada cabellera siempre recogida con una coleta, su tez tan blanca como la nieve, y esa seria mirada abrasadora eran una combinación que ningún mortal había visto fuera de la mitología. Pero aquello no era lo importante de la leyenda que rondaba por los pasillos de esa preparatoria, si no el hecho de que esa hermosa jovencita poseía un novio, su vicepresidente y fiel mejor amigo desde primer año: Toujo Nozomi no solo tenía a su favor unos bellísimos ojos verdes y desordenada cabellera morada, si no que su verdadero encanto provenía de la paciencia y comedia con la que se tomaba el hecho de que su novia fuera diariamente buscada por estudiantes de esa o de diferente escuela e incluso venían jóvenes que pasaban por la calle y al verla decidieron seguirla como idiotas enamorados.

Tanta era la calma con la que el joven Toujo tomaba a esos pretendientes, que incluso se daba el gusto de hacerles algunas bromas y observaciones acerca de su manera de conquistar a la rusa.

\- ¡Oh por los dioses, dame eso! –bramo el pelimorado vicepresidente que le quito la guitarra a un alumno de primer año que se encontraba afuera del salón del consejo estudiantil tocando una terrible canción para la presidenta.

-Vicepresidente Toujo –el joven alumno se veía sumamente nervioso ante el alto ojiverde- ¿e-está enojado?

\- ¿Qué si estoy enojado? –un fuerte bufido salió de los labios del mayor- ¡tocas muy mal, si quieres conquistar el corazón de Elicchi debes de saber tocar la guitarra como un Dios! –negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le entrego la guitarra al menor-haber, ponte en posición de RE mayor.

-E-está bien –confundido y nervioso, el joven coloco sus dedos de la mano derecha en la posición indicada- ¿a-así?

-Estos chicos de ahora, ¿Qué les enseñan en la clase de música? –de nueva cuenta, negó con la cabeza y le ayudo al menor a colocar sus dedos adecuadamente en el instrumento- ahora si estás bien. Rasgue las cuerdas de la guitarra –al momento en el que el chico de primer año rasgo las cuerdas hacia abajo, un espeluznante ruido salió de la guitarra- ¡qué horror, esa es una blasfemia para la música! Pero antes de que te de un golpe por baboso, al menos escuchare la canción que tienes que tocar mi querida Elicchi.

-P-pues… -el menor jalo aire y volvió a su vago intento de rasgar las cuerdas para formar algo de música- m-mi querida presidenta, están linda c-como un rosal de rosas c-con rosas y… -antes de que continuara de seudo cantar, Nozomi le quito de nueva cuenta el instrumento y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿A eso le llamas canción? He escuchado gatos maullar mejor de lo que tu intentas cantar –continúo negando con la cabeza y posiciono la guitarra contra su cuerpo para poder tocarla el- y ¿Qué pasa con esa letra? ¡es espantosa! –sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con las cuerdas de la guitarra, formando arpegió perfectamente armonioso- te enseñare como se hace, novato –carraspeo y enfoco su vista en la puerta del consejo estudiantil- Elicchi~, hoy vengo a cantarte a tu puerta, para que sepas que te quiero y que le hice washi-washi a Nicocchi. ¡Washi-washi a Nicocchi! –por más extraña y sin rimas que tuviera su canción, con ese tono cálido de voz la hacía sonar como una dulce serenata- ¿ahora entiendes como se hace? –dejo de cantar para ver fijamente al joven que parecía aún más confundido- debes de practicar más, o siempre puedes conseguir un maestro, en mi caso le pedí ayuda a Maki-chan y me dio clases particulares –con una carismática sonrisa, le entrego la guitarra al chico y abrió la puerta del salón- espero que la próxima vez que te vea aquí, seas un mejor pretendiente.

Sin más y dejando perplejo al menor, se adentró al salón del consejo estudiantil y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Por qué eres así con los chicos de primer año? –pregunto la presidenta, que por más que quisiera parecer seria, tenía una divertida sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Porque tienen que ser mejores si buscan conquistar tu corazón, Elicchi –el recién llegado se encogió de los hombros y camino a su asiento- ¿Qué se supone que les enseña Mirna-sensei? Se supone que ella es maestra de música, pero no saben ni poner un simple RE mayor.

-Tu tampoco sabias hacerlo, Nozomi- la rubia rio un poco cuando por fin tuvo a su pareja a su lado- solo porque Maki te enseño, si no, serias peor que ellos.

-Pero ese no es el caso, ¿o sí? –con un puchero casi infantil, vio las cajas que se encontraban enfrente de su novia- ¿más chocolates? Estos chicos sí que son insistentes –sonrió travieso y tomo una de las cajas de chocolates- ¡este es traído de Italia! Me sorprende el tiempo y el dinero que le invierten a comprarte cosas –cual infante, abrió la caja y al ver los deliciosos chocolates, comió uno tras otro.

-Hey Nozomi, ¡son míos! –la joven le reprocho por estarse comiendo su postre favorito- ¡al menos guárdame uno!

\- ¿Qué tal si estos tienen veneno? –la miro con fingida valentía mientras uno tras otro iban entrando a su boca- ¡mi deber es proteger a mi amada Elicchi! –grito con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Más bien eres un tragón compulsivo. No quiero escucharte cuando te comiences a quejar del porque los pantalones te quedan apretados o veas lo abultada que va a estar tu panza- la rusa negó con la cabeza, pero no podía mentir, le gustaba ver esa faceta infantil de su pelimorado novio.

Cuando por fin termino de comer, le sonrió con cierta inocencia- no puedo decirte que no. Pero tengo un metabolismo tan perfecto que esto estará fuera de mi organismo y no me hará ningún daño –rio y le saco la lengua a la chica- no como cierta rusa que conozco que se la mata corriendo todas las mañanas y limita sus alimentos.

-Los hombres y su maldito metabolismo rápido. Ustedes deberían subir de peso, no las mujeres que nos esforzarnos por vernos lo más lindas para ustedes –la joven hizo un puchero en su mejilla y soltó un bufido.

-No te miento cuando te digo que la naturaleza es perversa con los más nobles –el joven se levantó de su asiento y al acercarse a la chica, beso con afecto su frente- aunque agradezco que te esfuerces así para verte hermosa. Tu eres perfecta con ese peso o con el que tengas. Para mí, Elicchi es Elicchi sin importar nada.

-Eso dices ahora… -ella suspiro, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas, y desvió la mirada- pero cuando este mas obesa que un camión de bomberos, ni me vas a hacer caso.

-Dices puras cosas graciosas, Elicchi –con una risa, se alejó de ella y fue en busca del micrófono que conectaba con el altavoz de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Nozomi? –fuera de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, le parecía curioso lo que iba a ser su novio- no hagas una tontería, Nozomi.

\- ¿Yo, cuando he hecho semejante cosa? –fingió estar ofendido, y carraspeo antes de tomar el micrófono- solo le diré a tu club de fans que consigan chocolates más caros. Hay unos que quiero probar y me gustaría que te los regalaran.

-A veces solo creo que te gusta estar conmigo por la comida que me dan –una gruesa de sudor corrió por la frente de la chica mientras el pelimorado reía suavemente.

-Vaya, me has descubierto- con una última risa, prendió el micrófono y le dio unos cuantos golpes con el dedo para comprobar su funcionalidad- 1, 2, 3, ¿funciona? –su voz se escuchó en cada rincón de la escuela- Toujo Nozomi su vicepresidente al habla, quiero decirle al club de fans de la presidenta Ayase Eli… -tras un suspiro, su sonrisa se ensancho- la presidenta me ha informado que, si quieren conquistar su corazón, deben comprarle chocolates de mejor calidad. Unos cubiertos de oro o hechos con ingredientes exóticos, ¡es más! Si mejor le dan el oro será más que perfecto. No tengo más que decirles, que tengan un lindo día, jovencitos~ -con eso dicho, corto la transmisión.

-Me vas a meter en un problemón, Nozomi –la rubia negó varias veces con la cabeza- sabes que a la directora no le gusta que uses el micrófono para tus tontos anuncios.

\- ¿Cuáles tontos? ¡es importante poder consumir esos chocolates o tener ese oro! –se cruzó de brazos y formo un gran puchero en sus labios- lo que pasa, es que ambas son muy amargadas. Y no creo que Minami-mamá se enoje por algo así.

\- ¿A no? –con cierta ironía, saco su celular y en el venia un mensaje de la directora- ya me está llamando a su oficina. Gracias, Nozomi –volvió a negar con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento- ahora tendré que debatir con ella casi por dos horas para que no te quite de tu puesto y que no nos quite los recursos del consejo estudiantil.

-Ya eres una Atena reencarnada, sé que podrás con eso, mi querida diosa de la estrategia~ -rio de manera inocente y recargo su cuerpo en la puerta que estaba al lado de la ventana- lo lograras, lo sé.

-No eres de mucha ayuda, Nozomi –soltó un suspiro, pero le sonrió un poco- y lo peor es que solo haces que me gustes cada día mas.

-Eso es parte mi encanto, querida –formo en sus dedos una tipa pistola e hizo la mímica de dispararle a la ojiazul- tengo un encanto natural.

-Eres imposible –antes de que se fuera, se acercó a él y presiono sus labios con la mejilla derecha del joven- nos vemos a la salida, ¿sí? –pregunto en su tierna faceta que solo el pelimorado conocía.

-Claro, iremos a comer parfait después de la escuela como quedamos –con esa sonrisa, Eli se retiró casi dando saltitos del consejo estudiantil.

Así eran las mañanas para el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil. Bromeaba con dos o tres pretendientes, en veces daba anuncios tontos y chistosos a la comunidad estudiantil, y su novia en vez de enojarse con él, besaba su mejilla o cuando tenía mucha suerte, los labios.

* * *

-En la azotea de la escuela-

\- ¿Seguro que no estos celos, Nozomi? –inquirió el peliazul que se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela con el pelimorado y Nico que había venido de colado con ellos cuando el arquero únicamente quería hablar con su superior en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

-Para nada –el aludido negó con la cabeza de una manera tranquila- no tengo razón para estar celoso por nadie.

-Pues deberías. Estaba escuchando a unos chicos de tercer año que piensan traer una banda de pop completa para Eli y así conquistar su corazón –el comentario del pelinegro fue tomado por una carcajada por parte del ojiverde- ¿de qué te ríes, tarado?

-Me rio porque a Elicchi le gusta más la música clásica que la música pop –continúo riendo- no creo que les funcione todo el numerito que quieren hacer. Tal vez debería buscarlos para darles esas observaciones.

\- ¿eres idiota o te haces? –el enano le dio un golpe al vicepresidente- solo estas provocando que los demás tengas oportunidad con Eli.

-No suelo estar de acuerdo con Nico, pero tiene por completo la razón –el arquero vio fijamente a su compañero de sub-unidad- eres demasiado confiado para este tipo de cosas, Nozomi.

-Es porque no soy un celoso compulsivo como ustedes dos –aun calmado, les sonrió a sus amigos como si no fuera nada- deberían tener más confianza en ustedes y en sus respectivas parejas.

\- ¿Y lo dice el que se volvió loco cuando tuvimos que compartir vestidor con las chicas porque no había uno para nosotros? –el enano alzo la ceja ironizando el hecho de que su amigo siguiera tan tranquilo- nos amenazaste de muerte si es que cruzábamos la sabana que pusieron Honoka y Kotori para ver a Eli.

\- ¿Yo hice eso? No lo recuerdo –fingió no recordar todas las amenazas que había dicho en aquel entonces.

-Incluso yo lo recuerdo. Gritaste: "¡Al que se le ocurra cruzar la línea, le hare washi-washi el resto de su maldita vida, y estoy hablando de ti Nicocchi!" –imito el peliazul al pelimorado- "¡Nadie vera lo que yo no voy a ver hasta que me case con ella!"

-Sigo sin recordar todo eso –ladeo la cabeza y rasgo su nuca- creo que me están confundiendo. ¿Qué no fue Umi-kun el que amenazó con matarnos con su improvisado arco a los que viéramos por detrás de la sabana?

-No tengo porque negarlo, lo haría una y otra vez para proteger el pudor de Kotori y de Honoka –con la dignidad intacta de un caballero de brillante armadura, el joven de marrones ojos asintió sin pena alguna- es mi sagrado deber.

-Eres demasiado formal, Umi –el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- ¡ahora que lo recuerdo! –rápidamente, apunto con su dedo índice al pelimorado- ¡tú casi me dejaste cambiarme con las chicas!

-Pues si Nicocchi, tuve más miedo por mi pudor que por el de ellas –Nozomi soltó un leve suspiro y negó con la cabeza- eso de decir que el segundo chico más guapo de la escuela es un joven de primero y que el primer lugar lo gano Umi-kun por ser simplemente el –entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente al pequeño- eso no me sonó para nada bien, sin contar que hasta cruzaste de piernas y colocaste tu mano derecha sobre tu cadera…

\- ¡Eso no significa nada! –entre enojado y apenado, el Yazawa le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro al vicepresidente- ¡tú fuiste el que hizo votaciones en la escuela para obligarlos a votar por ti y quedaras entre los tres más atractivos de la escuela!

-Oh, claro que usaría mis poderes como vicepresidente, cualquiera lo haría –rio con travesura- pero no me puedes negar que pareció una idea encantadora el hecho de cambiarse enfrente de tu novia.

-B-bueno, si lo ves así… no era mala idea –trago saliva levemente sonrojado ante la idea de imaginarse a su pelirroja novia en ropa interior.

\- ¿Verdad que no? Aunque ella te desanimara diciendo que ha visto "mejores paquetes" que el tuyo –sin más, el ojiverde soltó una tremenda carcajada al ver como el sonrojo del pelinegro se volvía explosivo.

-Pero no dijo nada fuera de lugar –hablo el peliazul con cierta confusión- Maki hace prácticas en el hospital de sus padres, es normal para ella ver los genitales tanto de un hombre como el de una mujer –continúo hablando sin saber el porque el pelinegro se sonrojaba aun mas y el pelimorado continuaba riendo como loco- la he acompañado varias veces a sus practicas, no es nada del otro mundo.

Dos o tres segundos pasaron para Nico se diera cuenta de lo que el peliazul estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? –su sonrojo había desaparecido por completo y estaba viendo al arquero con una mirada llena de odio- ¿Cuándo fue que la acompañaste? Maki-chan nunca me deja acompañarla.

-Bueno, como tu sales de la escuela para ir a recoger a tus hermanos, por eso Maki no te ha pedido que la acompañes –el aludido se encogió de los hombros como si nada- la comencé acompañar cuando Kotori empezó a quedarse en la escuela para terminar unos atuendos junto con Honoka. ¿tiene algo de malo que lo haga? –pregunto curioso por la respuesta, pues seguía sin entender el comportamiento del enano.

-No tiene nada de malo, solo que Nicocchi es un celoso como no tienes idea –el pelimorado sonrió con cierto aire de paternidad- no puede evitar sentirse así cuando el caballero de brillante armadura de Otonokizaka vela por la seguridad de la princesa escarlata.

-Maki es mi amiga y si puedo, la ayudare en lo que pueda, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –por más que repasaba en su mente lo que le decían, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

-No puedo enojarme con alguien que no entiende porque me enojo –el Yazawa soltó un profundo para calmar la molestia que lo invadía- aunque a ti también debería ponerte celoso, Nozomi.

\- ¿Por qué debería de ponerme celoso porque Umi-kun sea tan amable con Maki-chan? ¿Qué eso no le toca a Kotori-chan? –el ojiverde volvió a ladear la cabeza y disfruto ver la cara de frustración de su pequeño amigo.

-No te hagas el idiota, Nozomi –espeto el pelinegro- sabes perfectamente que Umi y Eli hacen las coreografías de muse. Al menos muestra algo de preocupación a lo que pueda pasar en esos acercamientos.

-Creo que estas intentando meter cizaña, Nico –una profunda voz salió del arquero- te advierto que nada bueno saldrá si sigues con esa actitud.

-Umi-kun, tranquilo –el pelimorado soltó una tenue risita- Nicocchi solo quiere dar a entender su punto, no quiere que discutamos o algo así.

\- ¡Es que…! –antes de que terminara de hablar, la calmada sonrisa de Nozomi provoco sin intentarlo que se callara.

-No tendría por qué sentir celos de Umi-kun o de cualquier otro chico… -con esa sonrisa, vio directo al cielo que era perfectamente azul claro- sé que no soy el mejor chico para Elicchi en muchos aspectos, aunque puedo parecer inteligente, soy bastante torpe y tímido cuando se trata de decir lo que realmente deseo –bajo la mirada y miro las palmas de sus manos- mi inseguridad a veces sobrepasa los límites e incluso me deprimo con facilidad. He vivido en la soledad, por más que diga que me gusta estar así, me siento mal cuando no tengo la compañía de alguien- apretó con fuerza sus manos formando así unos puños- pero ahora, con muse, la gente que conocemos en cada concierto, y con el amor que Elicchi me brinda en cada una de sus sonrisas, sé que mi vida empieza y que con seguridad no se ira de mi –al terminar de ver sus puños, alzo la mirada y vio las diferentes expresiones de sus amigos, Umi le sonreía enternecido y Nico parecía entre confundido y sorprendido- estar con ella, me hace ser mejor persona y sé que cada día de mi vida quiero amarla como ella lo hace conmigo.

-Es como dicen –comenzó a hablar el arquero que con cariño coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su compañero de sub-unidad- si alguien cree en ti…

-Hay que saber corresponder –termino Nozomi con aquella sonrisa llena de calma.

-Ahora soy yo el que no entendió absolutamente nada –el enano vio a sus amigos buscando algo que le revelara una pista de lo que hablaban.

-Y dicen que Umi-kun es el denso de los chicos –el pelimorado soltó una leve risa y reviso su celular que hace unos momentos había vibrado por la entrada de un nuevo mensaje- me llama la presidenta, creo que es hora de ir por nuestro parfait semanal~

-No te deseare suerte, porque sé que no la necesitas –sonriendo, el peliazul aparto su mano del hombro del ojiverde y este partió del lugar despidiéndose con la mano derecha.

-Ahora que se fue, ¿me explicas que acaba de pasar? –intento indagar el chaparro.

-Nico, necesitas aprender a leer entre líneas. Eso te ayudara, no solo en este caso, si no también con Maki –rio un poco y se encamino a la salida- que, por cierto, te recomiendo comprarle otra cosa para su cumpleaños. No está muy feliz con lo que le compraste~

\- ¿Cómo que no está feliz? –antes de que siquiera con las preguntas, el arquero ya se estaba marchando de la azotea- ¡Umi, vuelve aquí! ¿¡Como que a Maki-chan no le gusta lo que le regale para su cumpleaños!? ¿¡Que tiene de malo el juguete de tomate que le regale!?

* * *

-En la puerta de entrada-

\- ¡Eli-san, por favor, sal conmigo! –grito y a su vez se inclinó un joven de blanca cabellera justo enfrente de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-No –contesto tajante- joven, temo decirle que, si no está aquí para inscribirse, debe retirarse. Solo pueden entrar los alumnos de esta escuela o sus familiares –su mirada no decía otra que "lárgate o llamare a la policía".

\- ¡Por favor! –el joven se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada- te vi en el metro del tren, y te juro que me enamore perdidamente de ti, ¡sal conmigo, aunque sea una sola vez!

-Se lo repito, lárguese de aquí –continuo con su seria voz y mirada fría.

\- ¡Eli-san! –el joven albino levanto la mirada, con valor intento tomar la mano de la presidenta, pero un cuerpo de su misma altura se interpuso poniéndose justo enfrente de el- ¿pero ¿qué?

-Buenas tardes, joven –la educada voz del pelimorado se hizo escuchar. No se lograba distinguir ni una pisca de enojo en tu tono o manera de pararse enfrente del que denomino como acosador- ¿tiene parientes en esta escuela o le interesa ingresar?

-No tengo ningún interés aquí –el albino se paró completamente derecho, pensando que el ojiverde podría envestirlo o incluso golpearlo- vine para pedirle una cita a Eli-san.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? –rio levemente al ver como por unos segundos agacho la cabeza y de inmediato la levanto- será entonces porque no tienes lo suficiente para que la presidenta se fije en ti –aun hablaba amable, pero había algo en sus ojos verdes que parecía una alarma de muerte- tienes que mejorar tu técnica, jovencito.

\- ¿Tu que vas a saber? –espeto irrespetuosamente el albino de marrones ojos.

Antes de que Eli objetara de que él es su novio, Nozomi coloco su mano a modo de barrera y negó con la cabeza suavemente para que la rubia lo dejara solucionar aquel problema.

-Más de lo que te podrías imaginar –al dar un paso adelante, el intruso había retrocedido dos por mero miedo- ¿Qué tal si te marchas? ¿sabes que puedo llamar a la policía para que te ayuden a encontrar la salida?

-P-pero –sus objeciones fueron detenidas por que, en su imaginación, la figura del pelimorado se hacía más grande y amenazadora- b-bien, me iré… -murmuro decepcionado de sí mismo y con una media vuelta se fue de la escuela.

-Los jóvenes de ahora son más irrespetuosos –el vicepresidente negó con la cabeza y se giró a ver a su novia- no te hizo nada malo, ¿verdad? –le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-No, no lo hizo… -la menor soltó un suspiro y tomo del brazo al joven- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí? –parecía animada, pero Nozomi la conocía bien, sabía que ella estaba fingiendo, pero preguntarle sería inútil porque lo negaría todo, así que mejor opto por seguirle el juego.

-Vámonos entonces –con su compresiva sonrisa, se fueron de la escuela en busca de su parfait.

* * *

El camino pudo haber sido en completo silencio, de no ser por el pelimorado que no dejaba de hablar para que la atmosfera no se volviera densa.

\- ¿Cómo va Arisa con sus tareas escolares? –pregunto porque no tenía otro tema de conversación. Después de hablar de la mortalidad del cangrejo, ya no le quedaba ningún tema interesante.

-Bien, dijo que esta semana no era mucha –hablo suavemente la rusa.

-Me alegro… -el mayor soltó un leve suspiro- Arisa es un chico muy listo. Aunque algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué le dieron ese nombre sabiendo que él iba a ser niño? Pobre, le deben de hacer mucho bullying en la escuela.

-Es el nombre de mi difunta bisabuela. Arisa lo porta con mucho orgullo e ignora a quienes lo molestan –contesto a secas, sin interesarle mucho el tema.

-Bueno si, pero… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas porque la rubia se detuvo y este la miro confundido- ¿Elicchi, que pasa?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la rubia se animó a hablar- ¿Por qué eres así? –pregunto con una mueca en la cara- si no hubieras llegado, ese chico…

-No hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, eso te lo aseguro –hablo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –en sus ojos la palabra duda se encontraba tatuada.

-Primero –levanto su dedo índice- Rin-kun estaba en la esquina viéndolos, y si él se hubiera propasado contigo, nuestro querido chico gato lo muele a golpes y de paso lo manda al hospital- soltó una leve carcajada y alzo su dedo medio- segundo y último, confió plenamente que entrenar artes marciales con Umi-kun sirve más que para mantenerte en forma.

-Pero esta no es la primera vez que pasa –soltó la mano del joven y parecía un poco molesta- siempre haces lo mismo, todo te lo tomas con tanta calma que…

\- ¿Qué te desespero? –ante su pregunta, la joven se quedó pensando en la respuesta- no era necesario darle una lección a punta de golpes, Elicchi –sonrió enternecido de verla así- te lo he dicho, no me pondría celoso ni de ese chico, ni de Umi-kun, ni de ninguno de tus fans.

\- ¿Porqué? –realmente quería saber la respuesta a esa incógnita.

-Porque tú me escoges cada día –sus palabras confundieron aún más a la rusa- cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, tú me escoges a mi pese a que soy un vil cobarde que huye de sus sentimientos o a veces de la misma realidad. Te podrías ir con cualquiera, conseguir a un chico rico y con una enorme familia, pero estas aquí conmigo –sonriendo, coloco su frente junto con el de la chica- dime, ¿tú me cambiarias por otro? –la joven negó rápidamente- al igual que tú me escoges a mí, yo te escojo a ti y no solo con la mente, si no con el corazón –con cuidado, tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y la pego en el pecho- ¿sabes lo que grita mi corazón cuando te veo? –Eli de nueva cuenta negó- dice: "No quiero ser aquel que escogiste un día, sino al que escoges cada día."

-Nozomi… -la rubia le sonrió enternecida, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas e incluso algunas lágrimas salvajes salían de sus ojos- ¿Cómo no escogerte? Cada día haces algo para que me enamore más de ti.

-Es el mejor trabajo de mi vida, Elicchi –con una calmada voz, beso la frente de la chica cuando se separó de ella- todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es únicamente para ti. Te amo –sus palabras, fueron contestadas con un casto beso brindado por la joven Ayase- ¿eso quiere decir que debo decir frases cursis para que me des esos lindos besos? –dijo con cierta travesura.

-Sí que sabes matar el momento, Nozomi –por más que quisiera enojarse, nunca de los nunca podría molestarse con su pelimorado favorito- ¿Qué tal si te invito un parfait por tus lindas palabras?

-Si eso viene acompañado por otro beso, yo estoy más que feliz –le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo gustosa- ¡comida gratis!

-Ya empiezas a sonar como Honoka –Eli rio suavemente mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Las buenas costumbres de pegan, Elicchi- caminando, desvió la mirada al cielo que ya amenazaba con pintarse de tonos anaranjados.

Por su mente, solo pasaban las palabras que le había dicho a su novia. Ninguna fue mentira, cada una de ellas intentaba mostrarle todo lo que la apreciaba y amaba.

Claro que no se pondría celoso, la tenía a la mujer más hermosa en el planeta y nadie más podía ostentar semejante título. Cada día se esforzaría para que ella lo amara al igual que Eli se esforzaba a su manera.

El amor es algo que viene con el tiempo, como una planta: se cultiva, y con los cuidados diarios y brindándole el cariño necesario, esta crecería y se mantendría fuerte hasta esparcir sus esporas a otros lugares para que, a su vez, los demás tengan un poco de esos bellos colores.

* * *

 _ **De verdad que se siente bien poder subir este One-shot~, como muchos, este estaba almacenado en mi laptop… ¡Pero ha salido a la luz!**_

 _ **Me gustaría dedicar principalmente este capítulo a CuttingEdge19, que se desapareció por casi un año, pero ya volvió n_n.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
